ethnipediafandomcom-20200215-history
Ethnipedia Wiki:Community Portal
Austronesians The Austronesian peoples are the ethnic groups inhabiting maritime Southeast Asia, Oceania, and the African island of Madagascar. The Austronesian people were known for their history of seafaring skills and abilities. Austro-'' means "sailor" and ''-nesia means islands. Maritime Southeast Asia, Oceania and Madagascar all consist of island countries. The people speak the Austronesian languages, also known as the Malayo-Polynesian languages. The Austronesians who live in the Malay Archipelago have experienced a very close and rich history. The Malay Archipelago is a group of islands in Southeast Asia located south of Taiwan and north of Australia. They include the countries of Malaysia, Philippines, Indonesia, East Timor and Brunei and are inhabited by closely related indigenous ethnic groups. This is where German anthropologist Johann Blumenbach's concept of a Malay Race emerged, as opposed to the ethnic Malays centered around the western and central Malay Archipelago. Many of the ethnic groups from these islands such as the Malays, Javanese, Bugis and Filipinos all have experienced glorious and a closely related history. Most of these ethnic groups in the Malay Archipelago were once Sanskrit-speaking Hindus. Arab traders and Chinese Muslims arrived in the Malay Archipelago and converted most of these ethnicities to the Islamic religion. But this did not change the glory. Many of these Austronesian ethnic groups former powerful Islamic kingdoms known as sultanates ''and ''rajahnates. ''Rajahnates dominated much of the northern Malay Archipelago such as the Philippines, and sultanates are more associated with the central and western parts of the Malay Archipelago. Due to European contact, there are Christians in the Malay Archipelago. Most notebely the Philippines and East Timor, the only two contries in the Malay Archipelago and Southeast Asia to have majority Roman Catholic populations. In Oceania the Austronesians follow a very distinct culture such as tatooing. '''AUSTRONESIANS' Malays Javanese Bugis Māoris Tausūgs Filipinos Slavs The Slavic people are an ethno-linguistic group. They speak Indo-European languages belonging to the Slavic family as a native language. Slavic nations include Bulgaria, Russia, Serbia, Bosnia, Croatia, Macedonia, Poland, Slovakia, Czech Republic, Ukraine and Belarus. The people inhabiting these countries are descended from an ancient ethnic group known as the Slavs, hence the ethnonym "Slav-ic" (litearlly mean "of Slavs"). Although the Slavs are no longer an existant ethnicity, and the Old Slavic language no longer is spoken. But the ethnicities listed here are descendants of this ancient and dead ethnic group. Many of these Slavic peoples like the Russians and Bulgarians have experienced a very glorious and rich history. They former Orthodox Christian empires known as czardoms ruled by czars ''(also spelled ''tsar ''or tzar). The Russian and Bulgarian Empires having been the most glorious The East Slavic and South Slavic people are highly influenced by the Eastern Orthodox Church. But ethnic groups like the Croats and Poles (Polish) are Roman. This literally translates to ceasar which is Latin for emperor. Catholics. '''Slavic Peoples' Russians Ukrainians Bulgarians Serbs Macedonians (article dead and abandoned) Belarusians Ukrainians Hispanics Hispanic people are the Spanish-speaking race. The term Hispanic is disputed, the United States government labels Hispanic people as those originating from the ancient Roman province of Hispania or anything that relates to Spanish culture or former territories of the Spanish Empire. Hispania is simply another name for the Iberian Peninsula where modern day Spain and Portugal are situated. Unfortunately, the Hispanic people have suffered a turbulent history. The natives of Spanish-speaking countries like Mexico and those in South America suffered greatly under the hands of European powers. Spanish conquerers were called conquistadors. ''Not only did the Spanish invade these lands, they killed all of the natives with their diseases and looted their gold. Mexico lost its ancient wealth as a consequence. '''Hispanic Peoples' Spanish people Mexicans Mestizos (mixed Spanish and indigenous people) East Asians East Asian is not a race, neither is it an ethnicity or even an ethnic/linguistic family. East Asia is a region, and this topic simply lists the people coming from East Asia. East Asia is home to different ethnic groups coming from different ethnic families speaking different languages. East Asians Han Chinese Mongols Koreans Indo-Aryans The Indo-Aryan people are those originating from the Indian subcontinent and South Asia. Our available Indo-Aryan article is the Indians. The Bengalis and Pakistanis should be on their way to creation, although we can only write about so many ethnicities that our agenda and our plans are jam-packed. Germanic The Germanic people are native to Central Europe. These are rather a linguistic group who speak a Germanic language as a native language. Notable Germanic peoples are the British and Germans. Others include Dutch and Norwegian. Semitic The Semitic races are those dating back to the time of the Bible. They have dealt and contributed to many Biblical religious legends. The Arabs is our only current available article on a Semitic ethnicity/race. Latinic This is the non-Hispanic Latinic peoples. They include French, Italian, Portuguese and Romanian peoples. We only have a French article that is under construction. Other Peoples The Basques article is complete.